1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an accessory holder for a vacuum cleaner apparatus, and more particularly, to an accessory holder having a friction lock connection between the holder and the vacuum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaner apparatuses commonly include holders for storing accessories for usage with the vacuum such as brushes, crevice tools, extension wands, end fitting, etc.
Often times, the holders are permanently secured to the vacuum and cannot be easily removed, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,760 to Martinec, issued May 10, 1960.
Additionally, other holders are of the type which are portable and detachable holders which are independent of the vacuum cleaner. However, these holders cannot be interchangeably attached and detached between the vacuum cleaner housing or base and the vacuum wand or handle to provide easy access to the accessories during use. Such holders are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,638 to Lackner et al., issued Mar. 31, 1987.
It is desirable to provide a detachable accessory holder for a vacuum cleaner apparatus which may be securely retained to the vacuum, yet easily removable for attachment to the wand, hose or handle of the vacuum during use to provide simple access to the accessory tools.